the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith Plays The Bully 3
Harry Smith Plays The Bully 3 is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in September 2015. Plot The episode opens with the song "Angry Video Gamer Harry". Harry Smith sits down on his bed. Grace Smith comes upstairs with a big box imported from Earth; Harry gets excited, curious as to what's inside it. He opens it up to find a Famicom with a game titled The Bully 3. Harry finds it strange that it has a picture closely resembling him on the front. He takes 20 minutes to hook up the Famicom to his TV. As soon as he hooks it up, he pops the cartridge in. He is frustrated about having to keep blowing at it. When the game finally loads, he faints with shock; it is a game about his life! He is confused as to how the developers found out about him. On the player select, he plays as himself. When the game keeps glitching, he starts to rage, so he throws an empty can of Irn-Poo at the TV. He then ragequits, but quickly makes a return, this time playing as Pamela Milne. Harry is finally able to reach the boss of stage one, Jordan Sanderson. He wets himself laughing. Just as he is about to take him out, a game breaking glitch causes him to get a game over. He roars with rage, and goes downstairs to drink a beer. The beer has calmed him down, so he returns to playing The Bully 3. This time he plays as Caleb McKinnon, whose sprite is so big it slows the frame rate down largely. This frustrates him, however he is still able to get past stage one for once. By the time he gets halfway through stage two, random sprites start appearing, making him unable to get past. He turns the Famicom off in anger. He decides to give the game one more chance, this time playing as David Marshall. He discovers that farting with B slows the game right down to 1fps for a few seconds, so he decides not to use the fart attack. Eventually he reaches the final boss battle. It is now very glitchy, as the music now playing is a random mess, the tiles are flipped the wrong way round and Jordan's attacks are slowing the game down to a halt. He gets a game over, causing him to be left in an extreme rage. He decides to place the Famicom and The Bully 3 back in the box; he walks out of his house carrying it. He spots Zack Blowers walking by, causing him to get distracted. He ends up dropping the box; everything flies out of it! Zack laughs at him for having such an outdated console, causing Harry to rage so much he smashes Zack's glasses with a wine bottle. Some of the bottle's glass also gets into his skin, so he is rushed to Genesiscide Hospital. Harry then stomps on his Famicom, before getting arrested for attacking Zack. Trivia *The episode was designed as a homage to the Angry Video Game Nerd. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes